


Lokane Drabbles Collection

by Sapphirreandgold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirreandgold/pseuds/Sapphirreandgold
Summary: This is pretty much what the title is. I realized that I've written enough of these two on my tumblr Queencfthestarsdrfoster to make a drabbles collection. So without further ado, here is my little Lokane collection. Most of these will be pretty short but enjoyable.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Training Session

"I yield!"

"That's far too quickly. Despite how much trust you have in me now, you need to treat and react towards me like a real opponent. You are small and as far as I know completely mortal so you need to use speed, surprise, and your ability to bend reality to your advantage. Now, again."

Jane Foster knew asking Loki to help her train in fighting or defending herself with a knife was a risk. For all she knew, he could flat out say, "Absolutely not." Honestly this was kind of more or less the answer she expected. Which is why she was very surprised when he not only said yes but was enthusiastic about it as well.

Now she knew why. He wasn't going to make this easy. He was also incorporating her new found abilities with attachment she has with the reality stone.

This led to some very interesting conversations. Before now Jane has never thought of the idea of bending realities to make her own illusions. Now, she gets thrills just thinking about it. It's getting to the point now where she can't tell if he is a good influence on her or a bad one. The strange part is she doesn't even care anymore.

She was learning to defend herself with her own abilities, motivations, and inner strength.

"You're right."  
Jane moved into a defensive stance. Vibranium knife held horizontally in her right hand. Her left hand glowing red at her fingertips and curling slightly in anticipation at what was to come.  
"Let's go again. Don't hold back."


	2. The Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to be a never ending cycle.

Their story has turned into a cycle. A never ending cycle that always ended up the same. He was the one that started it and she was always the one to finish it. It started when his brother was banished. It started when Thanos sent him to Earth to get the tesseract. Did he know that it was her equipment that was used to generate the portal to bring him there? In a way, did she indirectly help him then to? They constantly face each other in someway or another. Somehow there is always a reminder of each other with them. It could be a scarf with a green and gold pattern, a play with the actress playing as her in a green dress, a mention of cosmic balances, or a secret left from a manipulative adoptive father. Their stories were always woven around each others and without saying a thing, they knew it would always be that way.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gives a newly discovered Loki a haircut.

Trust  
" I need you to stay still."  
"I'm trying."  
"No. You're not. You keep fidgeting. If you want me to do this accurately, I need you to be still."  
"I'm a little nervous to be honest. No one but my mother has ever done this."  
Jane stopped spraying Loki's hair with water. "Seriously? But, aren't you a prince as well?"  
"Was. Was a prince. The only way I'm going back there now is as a prisoner."  
"Fine,"Jane combed through the glossy black hair, "was a prince. Didnt you have servants and professional groomers?"  
Jane stopped combing as Loki went silent. He did this sometimes and the best thing to do was patiently wait it out.  
"I know you are asking this out of curiosity and not for patronizing reasons. For that reason alone, I'll answer you. I'm a lot more private and distrustful than the other prince of Asgard."  
"You can say his name you know."  
"I'd rather not."  
Jane swallowed as the implications of what he said registered in her mind.  
She stood in front of him and combed back his bangs. "Then, that means you trust me more than anyone else from Asgard except your mother."  
"Are you going to comb my hair or actually cut it. Not that I'm complaining. It feels very nice."  
Jane flushed red slightly. "Getting a good angle, your highness. I'm not taking that much off. Just the ends really. I'm going to take a lucky guess and say you'll turn me into some foul animal if I cut your hair too short anyway."


	4. She Could Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane contemplates the character of who Loki is and what could she be for him.

She could do it. In fact, she knows she could do it. The more and more she takes the time to understand this “monster” that everyone scurries, mocks, and hides from, the more obvious it occurs to her on what she could. She could show the same compassion, kindness, and empathy that she did for Thor. Even if she had to put more effort and time into it with this other enigma who is the exact opposite of Thor. She can become someone that he can know he can trust, someone that would not hurt or betray him. In return, he could become someone that she could possibly grow to become more comfortable and at ease with than Thor himself.  
The very idea of the amount of topics, memories, and knowledge she could learn from him leave her breathless. His intelligence, personality and everything he truly is behind the masks he wears she can subtly see, and she wants to learn more. She truly wants to know who he is when he is not trying to destroy a world or take over another. She wants to know just who Loki is, and why he looks after her so differently than Thor does.  
The key questions were: did she want to know him that well? Did she want to let go of Thor? Could she establish a connection with the person who almost destroyed Puente Antiguo, enslaved the only remaining member she had of her broken family, and tried to take over her planet? The obvious answer should be no, absolutely not. Pondering that answer, however, is much harder when she sees the true personality and character that Loki truly is. When he is taunting Thor, and using his intelligence for strategies, when he responds to her sarcasm with his own, when she saw the raw emotion behind those eyes, she realizes that finding the answer is much harder than she anticipated.


	5. Ghost in the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane sees a ghost in the crowd at her science conferences.

It always happened after. It never happened before or during. Okay, maybe it happened during, she wasn't sure. Since the convergence and coming back from Asgard, Jane Foster has been to at least a dozen science conferences and lectures. This little nobody astrophysicist that everyone believed was crazy was suddenly wanted everywhere. The thing was, and she could never talk about it to anyone, after every science conference, after every speech, lecture or theory she ever did, after the applause faded and before the questions began, she saw a ghost in the crowd. It happened at every single one. A ghost with sparkling green eyes, wearing a long black suit, with that smirk just watching her. It started happening after Thor left for good and it made her heart race each time. Once or twice, she can accept that as being tired but it's happened at every single one. The sad part is she could never find him after. She would wait and search around until the building had to close, giving Darcy an excuse that she lost a pen or something. She has written in a book 34 times. She has seen Loki Odinson at her speeches and events 34 times.


	6. Glitch in the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane discovers that Loki knows more about her work and how he may have done things unintentionally to make things more challenging for her.

"I just don't understand. I went through the whole library when I was there. I found the right coordinates between Midgard and Asgard. The frequency was programmed and engineered to be the same. I....I don't know what went wrong and its absolutely annoying me right now."  
"That might actually be because of me."  
"What?!"  
"After I became king I made a few adjustments on the bifrost. No other means can get in without the direct use. I...changed the code I guess would be the right way of saying it. So, I guess science and magic can be foils to each other after all?"  
"Can I punch you again?"  
"It wasn't intentional!"  
"I spent months working on that!"  
"And look how much you have learned!"  
"And you're telling me that it didn't work because you changed a password!"  
"How was I really going to be able to tell you?"  
"Just teleport to me and tell me!"  
"Oh that would have gone perfectly!"


	7. Massage Techniques

“I’ve never been in this position before. Or completely naked like this before.”  
“All the more reason for it to occur at some point in your life.”  
Jane’s reply was cut off by a soft moan at the feeling of fingers pressing into the tense muscles in her shoulders and back.  
“You’ve never had someone do this for you before? With all those times you spend in front of computer screens, I think you need this more than anyone.”  
Jane couldn’t come up with a quick reply. The sensation of cold finger tips in the sensitive skin of her back, neck, and shoulders was too exquisite to describe. He was doing it in such a relaxing way too.  
“Are you trying to put me to sleep?” She heard a soft chuckle. “Is that what this is doing?” Jane blushed slightly, “Maybe. It’s very relaxing. When was the last time someone gave you a back massage?”  
She heard silence for quite some time, at least ten minutes. “I can’t remember actually if I ever let someone give me one. I don’t like the idea of someone’s hands near my neck.” That made Jane’s eyes open. “Then maybe sometime, if you let me, maybe I can return the favor for you.”  
“You would want to?” “Why not? I think you would appreciate it too and I think you would trust me to do something like that. At least, I hope you would.”  
Jane squeaked at the feel of cold fingers gliding down her spine and listened to the chuckle that followed. “Perhaps. As long as you promise to never use punching as your technique.” “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”


	8. Don't Punch People You Don't Know

She didn't think it would hurt this much. She didn't feel the pain after she slapped Thor but she did later and the healers here in Asgard helped her.

However, punching Loki might not have been the best idea. She was still fighting off the effects of the reality stone in her body and Thor was messing around with the controls to an alien spaceship. Her wrist was throbbing so badly. She was trying very hard not to show she was in pain but it was hard.

She was about to submit to her pain and grin and bear it when she felt a cool hand on hers. Looking up she met green eyes staring into hers with a smirk. "May I?," he said looking down at her hand. Carefully Jane raised up her swollen wrist and watched as cuffed hands gently pressed against her wrist. Golden green magic appeared and Jane let out a relieved sigh as the pain soothed away.

She felt the sensations of cool hands leave her skin and looked up into the green eyes with an apology on her lips. Then she felt a jolt as Thor had managed to get the ship moving and the reality stone was getting restless. The last thing she heard was, "It may be wise not to punch someone from another realm Dr. Foster. Especially if you dont know their own abilities."


	9. Truly Gone

“It’s really gone….” Jane’s fingers passed through the conjured image of the bifrost and the rainbow bridge from Loki’s memories. “It’s really gone. Isn’t it?” Loki said nothing, continuing to stare at an image of a memory of a home he realizes now he completely took for granted. “Yes," he said with a tear streaking down his right cheek, “It truly is.”


	10. Changing The Subject

"You'll do anything for the sake of science. Won't you?"  
Jane hesitated as she placed down her drink that oddly tasted like honey green tea back on Earth then looked directly at Loki. "You've been through Erik's mind. You know about me and what I do. What do you think?"  
"The idea of you mastering how to use the-" Loki looked around the room before focusing back on Jane-" reality stone is merely a theory."  
Jane finished her noodles and odd vegetables dish and then replied, "Yeah well so was the idea that other worlds and beings existed and look how that turned out. I should thank you actually. The stunt you pulled in New York only added more evidence....and awareness."  
"Ah yes. Everyone wants to explore past Midgard but no one is really prepared for what lies waiting."  
"You're changing the subject."  
"That you brought up."  
Jane sighed, "Look, I can't count on Thor this time. He can't help me. I'm stuck here with you until we figure this out. The.....the least you could do is give me a hint, an idea, anything. I know you have knowledge of what has fused within me. Please, help me."


	11. We Should Split Up

"Well, then I guess we are stuck here until all four of us can figure out how to safely get off this planet. Jane, um, I know we broke up but I think-"  
"We should split up."  
Thor furrows his eyebrows, "But we are already split up? I'm confused."  
Loki snorts a laugh in his hand.  
Jane shakes her head, "No, I mean we should split up and find the best data- I mean information we can to get back to Earth. We get back to Earth, drop me off, and then you three can go fix whatever you need to do in Asgard."  
Jane takes a deep breath, "So, Loki and I will go find out what we can and you and Valkyrie can figure out what you can. And since I've engineered a way to turn these torture remotes into communicators, we can rendezvous back at her apartment in 2-3 hours?"  
"Wait. I'm sorry. Did you just say you were going with Loki?"   
"I did. Look, you are a great person Thor but this time I need Loki's intellect and sharp observation to get us out of this. So you and Valkyrie go do your thing and Loki and I will do ours. Rendezvous in 2 hours. Let me know if you find anything."


	12. How Similar We Really Are

Jane sees Loki reading through dozens of books thoroughly that he pulls out of no where with his magic.   
A bright grin lights up her face.   
"No way.....you're a nerd."  
Loki looks up slightly offended, "I beg your pardon?"  
Jane holding up her hands but still smiling brightly, "No, no I didnt mean it as offense in any way at all. That's me. I'm a nerd. I'm a bookworm. I'm a scholar.  
You're one too....You must know so much. Asgardian years right? You've probably been all over the universe. What are in these books? Why do you have twelve open at once? Are you searching for something? Am I asking too many questions? I'll stop. Maybe it's a good idea if I stopped."


End file.
